


Heat Wave

by nightfog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfog/pseuds/nightfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hated the oppressive heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Party #1 over at wolfpacking, my prompt was: "heat wave".
> 
> It's also my first try to write Sterek.
> 
> Thanks so much to Thraceadams for being a wonderful friend and an awesome beta! :-)

Stiles hated the oppressive heat and ever since the Kamina incident, the pool was no longer an option.

So, to escape the sultry air, he went for a walk in the woods, one that was quickly interrupted by a grumpy, but familiar voice telling him, that he was on private property. Before he could turn around, he was swept off his feet and pushed up against a tree.

Hot lips captured his mouth in a searing kiss, tongue sliding against his. The hard body pressed against his was setting him on fire.

And this kind of heat, Stiles Stilinski loved.


End file.
